Semanis Aren
by Winter Bells
Summary: Enigma gejolak hatinya begitu buta, sulit diterka. Terkadang sukar untuk mengakui jati dirimu yang sebenarnya. Tetapi saat semua itu terbongkar, rasanya begitu manis. Slash, SanoxNakatsu. Warning full inside. RnR please?


Disclaimer: Hana-Kimi murni bukan kepunyaan saya. Semuanya milik Hisaya Nakajo. Tidak ada maksud meraup keuntungan sedikitpun.

Warning: Modified Canon, maybe OoC, Slash! Lime, I guess #smirk

Note1: Fanfic ini sebenarnya berdasarkan drama serialnya, bukan anime maupun manga. Sebuah scene yang saya putar balikkan menjadi nista begini #smirkagain

Note2: Fanfic ini berating T+ (semi M). Atau mungkin bisa dikategorikan lemon, tapi tak terlalu (?). Ingatkan saya jika ini seharusnya dimasukkan ke rated-M. :))

Bagi pembenci Slash atau sejenisnya, disarankan untuk tidak membacanya. Dan untuk yang kurang suka lime peralihan lemon, juga yaa. ;)

SanoxNakatsu fanfiction. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Semanis Aren<strong>

By: **Winter Bells**

* * *

><p>Cahaya bulan yang melingkar penuh di puncak langit menghiasi temaram malam ini. Semilir angin bertiup tak terlalu kencang. Tapi sayang, gumpalan awan-awan hitam di atas sana mengumpul membentuk sebuah koloni untuk menyelubungi bulan. Cahayanya mulai tertangkap remang-remang, ah, sepertinya sebentar lagi akan hujan. Terlihat penduduk Ohsaka Gakuen mengambil inisiatif untuk bergerombol masuk ke dalam asramanya sebelum hujan menyambut mereka. Tapi ada satu di antaranya masih memberanikan diri untuk berada di lapangan bebas. Dia adalah Izumi Sano. Pemuda bersurai harajuku itu tak letih-letihnya berlari memutari lapangan. Walau peluh telah mengucur deras keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya, tak menyulutkan semangat kerjanya. <em>Kali ini aku harus bisa<em>, pemuda itu membatin.

Di lain pihak, terlihat tak jauh dari lapangan Nakatsu sedang berlari seraya menutupi bagian atas kepalanya dengan kedua tangan. Larinya tampak tergesa-gesa berusaha menyelamatkan diri dari guyuran hujan.

—_brug!_

Baru saja kedua telinganya menangkap gelombang suara yang mengansumsikan sesuatu yang terjatuh. Matanya membelalak dan memutar berusaha mencari sensor suara itu bermula. "Oh tidak, Sano!"

Nakatsu memutar arah menuju dimana sahabatnya itu tersungkur jatuh. Sano, kaki-kaki lapuk itu tak mampu lagi menopang tubuhnya. Penat yang menusuk kakinya telah melemahkan seluruh otot sehingga ia tak tahan lagi dan tersungkur di tanah. "Bertahanlah, Sano!" Nakatsu mengangkat tubuh itu lalu membopongnya. Yeah, tubuh yang hanya berisikan tulang-belulang itu tak mampu menggendong Sano yang notabene tubuhnya berisikan daging. Namun, Sano benar-benar kalah dalam pertempuran, kaki-kakinya melemah total sehingga tak mampu menginjakkan tanah. Terpaksa kaki-kaki Sano terseok-seok saat dibopong oleh Nakatsu. Tampak raut kesulitan di wajah Nakatsu, mengekspresikan bagaimana kekuatannya sukar membopong Sano.

Hebat. Nakatsu benar-benar terheran melihat lorong-lorong asramanya tak ada satu pun manusia. Mereka pasti sudah terbang ke alam mimpi di bawah selimut hangat dan di atas kasur yang empuk. Sedangkan ia, harus menderita seperti ini.

"Sudah kubilang dari awal, jangan memaksakan diri untuk berlatih. Inikan akibatnya,"

Sepanjang jalan Nakatsu terdengar merepeti teman baiknya itu. Pada akhirnya ia juga yang harus kesusahan menghadapi tindak ceroboh dari Sano. Tapi Sano, mata itu masih terkatup rapat dan tubuh itu masih melemah total.

—_Srek! _

Pintu kamar Sano setengah terbuka. Nakatsu butuh tenaga lebih untuk menggesernya. Perlahan ia masuk dan membaringkan temannya tersebut. "Hah," Nakatsu ikutan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur tepat di sebelah Sano. Ia melirik sekilas raut muka Sano, pemuda ini tampak begitu kasihan. Ia pasti sudah berlatih keras seharian ini. Nakatsu berpikir, tak sewajarnya ia memarahi Sano. Kemudian hidungnya menerima sensor bahwa ada aroma tak sedap di ruangan ini. Oh tidak, sebenarnya selama ia berjalan menuju kamar ini ada aroma itu. Nakatsu memajukan sedikit wajahnya ke arah samping—tubuh Sano, huek! Ternyata ini bau tak sedap dari keringat Sano. Pantas.

Nakatsu bangkit dan berjalan menuju tempat dimana Sano biasanya menjemurkan seluruh pakaiannya di ruangan ini. Tangannya meraih salah satu potongan kain yang disinyalir handuk kecil dari tempat tersebut lalu berjalan menuju kasur.

Nakatsu meneguk ludah, apa harus ia melakukan ini? Ah, sudahlah, jangan pamrih untuk menolong teman. Setelah beradu opini dengan akal dan nuraninya, Nakatsu telah bertekad untuk membersihkan Sano dari keringatnya dan mengganti pakaiannya. Ia melepaskan baju oblong tak berlengan yang melekat di tubuh Sano. Demi apapun juga, baju itu mengeluarkan aroma yang mampu membuatmu mabuk. Tanpa basa-basi Nakatsu menyampakkan potongan kain itu jauh darinya.

Glek. Kembali Nakatsu menelan ludahnya. Terkadang Nakatsu merasa iri melihat bentuk tubuh Sano seperti itu. Berkali-kali ia telah mencoba untuk mencapai bentuk sesempurna itu, tapi tetap saja gagal. Dada Sano menonjol berbentuk bidang. Perutnya timbul membentuk enam persegi yang sering disebut orang six-pack. Pandangan Nakatsu beralih menatap perutnya, ia mengelus sejenak bagian tubuh itu. Ah, terasa begitu datar.

Nakatsu menggeleng-geleng kuat kepalanya serta menampar beberapa kali kedua pipinya agar ia bangkit dari pikiran kotornya. Nakatsu mengambil napas lalu mulai mengelap dada Sano yang diselubungi keringat. Oh Tuhan, kulit itu sejernih dan sehalus pualam. Kulit tangan Nakatsu tak sengaja bergesekan pelan dengan kulit Sano. Tak sadar Nakatsu telah berulang kali mengelap dada bidang Sano dengan tangan telanjang. Handuk kecil itu tak terhiraukan ketika terjatuh di samping Sano.

Jeda hening hadir. "Oh Tuhan, apa yang kulakukan?" Nakatsu tersadar. Tangannya sekarang penuh dengan keringat Sano. –_aku bukan gay! Kumohon, cukup Mizuki saja yang telah memengaruhi perpindahan orientasi seksualku! Jangan bertambah lagi!_

Nakatsu berdiri tegak dan berbalik arah. Di depannya telah hadir sebuah pintu yang akan membuatnya terlepas dari semua ini dan tidak terjerumus lebih dalam lagi. Ingin rasanya ia keluar dari kamar Sano dan menarik selimut di kamarnya, tapi semua temannya telah terlelap, tidak enak kalau membiarkan Sano terbaring seperti ini. Lagipula ia belum sadar.

Nakatsu kembali berbalik dan menatap Sano. _–ingat, aku bukan gay dan hanya ingin menolong temanku saja. Tidak lebih._

Nakatsu mengangguk pelan dan meraih handuk kecil yang tadi ia lepaskan. Kembali ia mengusap keringat yang menempel di sela-sela perut Sano. Ia berusaha menepis segala pikiran yang terlintas di benaknya. Tak letih ia mengucap mantra yang terurai, _aku bukan gay!_ –di benaknya.

Sekarang, ini adalah bagian paling terumit. Enggan ia melepaskan celana _training _yang melekat pada Sano, tapi ya sudahlah. Ia tak mau berpikir yang aneh-aneh lagi. Simpul tali yang terurai di ujung celana tersebut Nakatsu lepas sehingga ia bisa menarik celana itu. _Voila!_ Sepasang mata Nakatsu membulat dalam ukuran maksimal. Entah kenapa birahinya tiba-tiba saja mencuat membara.

Glek. Ia menelan ludahnya untuk kesekian kalinya. Ada sesuatu yang menonjol di dalam balutan kain pendek itu. Pikiran negatif menggeranyangi otaknya. Tetapi Nakatsu telah bertekad dan menepis pikiran itu. Sedetik kemudian ia berjalan menuju lemari dan mengambil sepasang pakaian tidur untuk dilekatkan ke tubuh Sano. Nakatsu mengambil keputusan untuk tidak mengganti celana bagian paling dalam Sano karena itu pasti akan menjadi pemicu terbesar birahinya terbakar, walau ia tahu bagian kain tersebut telah basah karena keringat.

Perlahan Nakatsu melingkarkan celana itu di pergelangan kaki Sano, setelah berhasil masuk, ia menariknya sehingga menutupi bagian bawah tubuh Sano. Fiuh, pekerjaan pertama selesai. Selanjutnya Nakatsu meraih kemeja tidur berwarna putih polos yang barusan ia ambil untuk disematkan di tubuh Sano. Terpaksa ia menyondongkan tubuhnya hampir sembilan puluh derajat untuk mencapai pergelangan tangan Sano.

"—uh,"

_Glek!_

Nakatsu terkejut ketika kedua tangan Sano melingkar di perutnya lalu memeluk tubuhnya. Alhasil Nakatsu menimpa tubuh sahabatnya tersebut. "Sa-Sano, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Nakatsu memberontak. Tapi Sano tetap mempertahankannya. "Aaaahh," Pemuda bersurai harajuku itu menguap dan mengeluarkan hawa tak sedap. Tunggu, baunya seperti arak. Sesuai dugaan Nakatsu, ketika ia menolong Sano yang tersungkur, ada botol arak yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tubuh Sano. Pasti pemuda ini meminumnya sedikit. Ah, padahal ia tak tahan meminum arak.

"Tu-Tunggu!" Terlambat, tubuh Nakatsu sudah digulingkan oleh Sano hingga ia tertindih. Postur tubuh Nakatsu tak memungkinkan ia untuk memberi perlawanan. Oh tidak, seperti kebiasaan Sano setelah meminum arak, ia akan mencium orang terdekatnya. Sepertinya walau ia pingsan, ternyata setelah sadar kebiasaan itu tetap saja muncul.

Alhasil Sano memajukan mulutnya dan menyapa lembut bibir Nakatsu. Ah, ini sudah rutinitas biasa yang dilakukan Nakatsu. Tapi kali ini berbeda, ciuman Sano lebih membabi buta. Tak ada jeda dari serangannya. Membuat Nakatsu sesak napas.

"Tetaplah bersamaku di sini. Hehe," Sano tercengir lebar dengan mata masih tertutup. Sepertinya ia masih di bawah pengaruh arak. Birahi Nakatsu bergejolak, mencuat, membara. Darahnya memanas dan jantungnya berdegup cepat. Semua ini didukung pula oleh kejantanannya yang di bawah tertimpa milik Sano. Itu menambah gejolak birahinya. Nakatsu sudah tak dapat mengelak lagi, inilah dirinya sebenarnya. Tak dapat lagi ia menolak takdir yang telah digoreskan oleh Tuhan. Mungkin memang benar, dirinya adalah seorang gay. Apalagi selama ini ia berusaha mencintai gadis, tapi tetap saja tak bisa. Tak ada rasa yang hadir pada saat itu. Berbeda apabila ia dekat dengan seorang pria, rasa deg-degan selalu mengiringi napasnya.

Nakatsu tak tahan lagi, ia melepaskan pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Menyambut dengan hangat pelukan dari Sano. Kali ini Nakatsu lah yang menggulingkan Sano dan berbalik arah menjadi di atas. Ciuman itu semakin lama semakin berkurang seiring terlelapnya Sano dalam tidurnya. Ciuman itu tak bertahan lama. Tapi Nakatsu tak berhenti sampai di situ, mulutnya menjalar ke bawah menyapa lembut titik utama di salah satu dada Sano, ujungnya. Ia mengemut titik itu. "Ahh, ahh," Sano mendesah. Di dalam mimpi ia seperti dilayani. "Lagi, lagi," Sano memohon. Nakatsu mendapatkan sinyal yang bagus, Sano memohon kepadanya yang sebenarnya sedang berhalusinasi dengan dunia mimpinya.

Setelah puas dengan titik di dada Sano, ia lanjut menjilati sampai di perut temannya itu. Rasa khas keringat terasa jelas di lidah Nakatsu. Di bawah, tangannya sedang asyik mengelus-elus kejantanannya agar ia semakin terbakar. Benda itu otomatis menegang dan mengeras dalam ukuran maksimal.

Mulut Nakatsu sekarang telah sampai di bagian terpenting di tubuh Sano. Dengan cepat Nakatsu membuka celana yang tadi ia sematkan di tubuh Sano. Kemudian ia membuka balutan kain yang menyelubungi kejantanan Sano.

—_glek_. Ada rasa tak enak saat ia melihat benda tersebut. Nakatsu tak berani untuk mengulum benda itu, keberaniannya belumlah cukup. Ia lalu menggeletakkan tubuhnya tepat di samping Sano. Mengusap-usap wajahnya sembari memutar memori tentang apa yang barusan ia lakukan. Oh Tuhan, inikah ia yang sebenarnya? Nakatsu berani melakukan semua ini? Ada rasa penyesalan di benak Nakatsu. Sebaiknya ia tak berbuat seperti ini, apalagi Sano tidaklah memiliki tujuan yang sama sepertinya, ia hanya terpengaruh oleh arak.

Nakatsu bangkit dan mengenakan pakaiannya seperti sedia kala. Tak lama kemudian ia melakukan hal yang sama terhadap Sano. "Maafkan aku, Sano." Nakatsu bergumam lirih. Ia menarik selimut sehingga tubuh Sano tersimpan hangat di dalamnya. Nakatsu lalu berbalik arah menuju pintu, ia terdiam sejenak di sana. Hah, rasa sesal masih menyelimuti dirinya. Nakatsu menggeleng kepalanya lalu beranjak keluar dan menutup rapat pintu tersebut. Ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju kamarnya.

Menghempaskan seluruh beban tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Menarik pelan selimut hangatnya. Ia mencoba untuk tidur walau pun tak bisa. Ya, kejadian tadi membebani pikirannya. Ia hampir menodai temannya sendiri atas napsunya.

"—_maaf,"_

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Epilog<strong>

* * *

><p>Teng tong. Jam mengarahkan telunjuknya tepat pada angka dua belas. Itu berarti jam makan siang. Seluruh siswa berhamburan keluar menuju ruang makan dan berharap tak kehabisan meja. Terlihat Nakatsu begitu lesu ketika keluar dari kelasnya. Pagi ini, ia belum ada berjumpa dengan Sano. Baguslah, setidaknya ia tak lagi mengingat kejadian semalam.<p>

Kaki-kaki Nakatsu bergerak berlainan arah dengan arah kaki-kaki temannya yang lain. Ia berjalan menuju lokernya. Lagipula napsu makannya menurun drastis. Ketika ia menutup kembali pintu lokernya, muncul sesosok pemuda dari balik pintu tersebut. Nakatsu terkejut sehingga buku-buku di tangannya berjatuhan ke lantai.

"Oh, biar kubantu," Sano ikutan jongkok untuk mengutip buku-buku tersebut. "Hei, dari tadi aku mencarimu,"

Mata Nakatsu membelalak. Glek. Ia menelan ludah. "Hehe, untuk apa mencariku?"

Senyum khas Sano terurai di bibirnya. Ia memajukan kepalanya dan berbisik di telinga Nakatsu, "terima kasih untuk semalam,"

Nakatsu kembali terkejut. Waduh, jangan-jangan Sano mengartikan salah kejadian semalam. Atau ia hanya menyindir atas perilaku yang dibuat Nakatsu terhadapnya. "T-tunggu dulu, Sano, itu tak seperti yang kau—"

Bibir itu berhenti berucap. Ketika sepasang bibir di depannya menyematkan kedua pasang bibir mereka. "—tidak. Terima kasih. Sebaiknya semalam kau tak berhenti sampai di situ,"

Nakatsu diam tanpa kata. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka apa yang barusan diperbuat oleh Sano kepadanya. "Ja-jadi, kau semalam sadar?"

Sano bangkit dan berjalan membelakangi Nakatsu. Beberapa detik kemudian ia berbalik dan mengerjapkan sebelah matanya ke arah Nakatsu. Selanjutnya ia kembali berjalan. Nakatsu hanya bisa tersenyum tanpa menguraikan sebuah kalimat.

"Sano, kau ternyata—haha!" Nakatsu seketika itu juga bersemangat dan antusias. "Yeah!"

.

.

**End.**

* * *

><p>Yeah! Entri kedua saya di fandom ini dan semakin menyemakkannya ;w;<p>

Ma-maaf. Pengetahuan saya akan anime ini begitu kurang dan yeah, fanfic ini berdasarkan drama-nya lhoo. Saya malahan lebih mengikuti drama serialnya daripada anime ataupun manganya #nyengir

Jadi, ide ini muncul ketika Sano berlatih keras di lapangan. Dan selanjutnya saya putar balikkan plot aslinya sehingga menjadi nista begini. #doublenyengir #ditimpuk

Oke, apabila ini lebih pantas dikategorikan ke dalam rated-M, silahkan ingatkan saya. ;)

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca! =))

Err… mau memberikan secuil komentar? XD

Salam,

**Bells**


End file.
